What If
by Haytar96
Summary: What If Pepper was pregnant in New Found Power? Read and Find out! An Alternate beginning to my story New Found Power. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N ok here it is the alternate beginning to New Found Power called What If….So if you like tell me to continue in the reviews. And I know I need to update Grimm Games but right now for that story in my mind is like *cue crickets…* nothing I have an idea but I'm still trying to form it into a chapter. So for now I'm going to type up all of my other ideas.)**

Month 1

"Zimmer we need you to work faster!" said the leader of A.I.M. "Oh it will be ready in time. You just need to do two things for me." Zimmer said amused. "And what do you need." The A.I.M leader asked annoyed. "The Girl that is always with Stark. Not the blond, the redhead. She is perfect for the project." Said with a crooked smile. "And the second thing?" the leader asked. "Be patient it's going to take a while." Laughed Zimmer then hung up.

Meanwhile with our favorite trio:

Pepper, Tony, and Rhodey are hanging out in time square. Pepper and Tony smiled and laughed when a mime started to make fun of Rhodey who was on the phone. Rhodey waved off the mime that pretended to cry but walked away. Pepper and Tony were clutching their sides because they were laughing so hard. "Shut up and eat your fried dough!" Rhodey said annoyed Tony and Pepper quieted to chuckles. "I'm pretty glad I agreed to this." Tony said taking a bite of dough.

Flashback:

Pepper smiled to herself as she snuck up behind Tony."TONY!" she yelled. Tony jumped 10 feet in the air. "AH! Pepper!" Tony complained. Pepper just giggled. That sound made Tony smile and made his heart melt. Rhodey was still laughing at Tony saying "Face…Haha…priceless…Hahahaha." Tony rolled his eyes. "Shut up Rhodey." Tony said then turning back to his work. But he noticed Pepper still standing next to him. "What's up Pep?" Tony asked looking up at the redhead. Pepper smiled "Well I was wondering if you and Rhodey wanted to go to Time square because there's a carnival there today!" she said in an exited tone. Tony sighed looked down at the suit then back to Pepper who had her puppy dog eyes going on. "I don't know Pep…I have to get the armor upgraded…" Tony said picking up a wrench. Pepper started to pout then she sighed as she slowly walked to the armory door "oh ok…" she said when the door opened "I guess I'm going to have to eat fried dough without you." She added walking out the door. Tony's head snapped up "Fried dough?" he asked but no one answered. Tony threw his wrench over his shoulder and ran after pepper. "Pep wait up!" Tony yelled. Rhodey just laughed and ran after the two unknowing lovebirds.

End of flashback:

Pepper picked up the empty plate and walked over to the trash to throw it away. But at that moment someone grabbed her from behind. Pepper let out a startled shriek. All around people started to scream and grab their kids. A.I.M troops started to swarm the place. Pepper heard Tony yell her name as the A.I.M guys took her away. Everyone at the carnival was standing still holding up their hands because some of the A.I.M guys held them at gun point. They all watched Pepper being kidnapped. "Pepper!" Tony yelled trying to get out of Rhodey's grasp. But an A.I.M guy pointed a gun at him to make him stay back. Tony left his armor back at the armory he felt helpless. Pepper fought. She struggled and fought the guy who holding on to her. "Let go of me!" Pepper yelled at the top of her lungs. "Shut up!" her captor yelled back and hit her with the butt of his gun. Pepper was unconscious immediately. "PEPPER1 Tony yelled but within seconds Pepper and A.I.M were gone.

With Pepper:

Pepper woke with a start. "Wha-where am I?" she asked trying to move but she couldn't her arms were strapped down. "Oh don't worry Miss Potts. I will make you don't feel a thing." Said a voice from a glass window above her. A giant machine with a needle attached was at the foot of the table she was strapped to. Pepper's eyes widened and she started to struggle. "No! Noooo!" Pepper screamed but a gas engulfed the room and Pepper was asleep. The machine moved closer to Pepper and injected her.

With Tony:

Tony crashed through the wall of an A.I.M lab with S.H.E.I.L.D in tow. "Zimmer!" yelled agent Hill who walked in through the hole in the wall. Tony/Iron Man looked franticly for Pepper. He noticed an observation mirror and walked over to it. Tony started to shake with fury. Pepper was strapped to a mettle table wearing a sort of hospital gown. Tony heard a harsh laugh behind him. Tony turned to a laughing man handcuffed next to agent Hill. "What did you do to her!?" asked furious. The doctor just laughed a little more. "Oh just injected with some DNA. Perfect timing too!" Zimmer laughed again while Tony was shaking with anger. Agent Hill pushed Zimmer over to another S.H.E.I.L.D agent. "Take him to the carrier. Iron Man and I are going to help the girl and look around." She said and the agent nodded and took Zimmer away.

Tony quickly got to Pepper. "Pep…" Tony murmured worried. He broke the things that held Pepper's arms down. "Stark you need to see this…" Hill said from the end of the table. Tony gently picked Pepper up and went toward Hill. "Look at this." Hill said pointing to the syringe on the machine. Tony who was still carrying Pepper looked at the needle. There was a label on it Tony read it and paled. _The label read Anthony E. Stark DNA. _"We need to get her to the carrier right now." Tony said gently shifting Pepper in his arms. "What do you think happened? Hill asked gently taking the needle putting it in an evidence bag. "You'll find out." Tony said hurrying out of the room and to the carrier. Agent Hill ran after him.

Tony brought Pepper to the Helicarrier's infirmary and gently laid her down on a bed. A doctor rushed over. "What happened?" He asked checking Pepper's pulse. "I think she's just knocked out. But when she wakes up she's going to be in shock." Tony said then explained to the doctor what his theory was. The doctor nodded and went to work. Tony took one last look at Pepper and left for the bridge.

Tony stepped onto the bridge and retracted his armor. Rhodey ran up to him "How's Pepper?" he asked. Tony frowned "I don't know yet…" he said then he walked over to Fury. Fury was looking at the evidence bag with the needle. "What do you think happened?" Fury asked. Tony's cheeks grew warm but not much he quickly explained his theory. Fury raised an eyebrow "Now how did you come to that conclusion?" he asked. Tony sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ya. Well if you were in the room you would think the same thing." Tony said a bit sharply Fury was about to snap at Tony but agent Hill stepped in "Sir. I was there and I agree with Stark on what happened." She said Fury taking a breath "What happens now?" he asked looking at Tony. "That's up to Pepper…." Tony said walking off the bridge. Rhodey ran after him.

10 hours later:

Pepper groaned and opened her eyes. _Where am I?_ She asked herself then she remembered everything. Pepper gasped and sat up but felt a hand on her should gently pushing her back down. Pepper turned her head to see Tony sitting there. "Hey Pep…" Tony said quietly. Pepper had tears in her eyes "Tony!" she said sitting up leaning over giving him a hug. Tony hugged her back. "Do you remember what happened?" he asked after letting go. Pepper's eyes went distant she nodded. She told him the whole thing. Tony gripped the arm rest tightly.

Tony took a breath. _Just tell her you can do it!_ Tony thought trying to build up his confidence. "Pepper…I have some uh…news." Tony said. Pepper looked at Tony worried. "What's wrong Tony?" she asked. Tony took another breath. "Pep. The doctor did some test's. You're pregnant. "He said gently. Pepper looked shocked. "Oh no… How you can tell this early?" Pepper asked remembering the machine. Pepper shuddered at the memory. "The carrier has special medical equipment. Pep…you also need to see this…" Tony said handing a bag to Pepper. "A needle?" Pepper asked. Tony nodded "It was attached to the machine…" he said. Pepper continued to look at the needle then she saw the label. Her mouth hung open "Oh boy" she said and Tony nodded. "Pep. I'll support anything you decide." He said taking her hand. "I-I want to keep it. I promised a while ago if I get pregnant unplanned I wouldn't kill it. If I did they wouldn't get their chance to live. Not that I'm against it….it's just not me…." Pepper ranted. Tony hugged Pepper "Pep its ok! If you want to keep the baby it's fine. I take care of both of you." he said and Pepper hugged him back. "Really?" asked Pepper her head lying on his shoulder. "Of course I will!" Tony said pulling back to look at Pepper. "I'm not going to abandon you." he said cupping Pepper's cheek. Pepper smiled and held his hand there. "We are going to be parents…." Pepper said soberly Tony just nodded shock now sinking in.

4 Weeks Later:

Pepper woke up absolutely sick. She jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Tony heard the bathroom door slam shut and he poked his head out of his room. He walked down the hall and knocked on the door. "Pep? " Tony asked trying to listen through the door. "G-go away!" Pepper groaned from inside. "Are you ok?" Tony asked but he got his answer when he heard retching and coughing_. Nope guess not… _he thought. Tony heard the toilet flush and the sink water run. After a minute Pepper opened the bathroom door and looked up at Tony. "Sorry. Just morning sickness…" she said gently holding her stomach. Tony pulled Pepper into a hug. "It's ok Pep. Come on…you need some sleep." He said guiding Pepper back to her room. Tony watched Pepper climb in bed and settle in. "Goodnight Pep….come to me if you need anything." Tony said then leaned down and kissed Pepper's forehead. Pepper smiled "goodnight Tony…and I will…" she said then closed her eyes. Tony smiled and left for his own room.

The next day on the roof of the school during their free period Tony, Pepper, and Rhodey were eating their lunch. Except for Pepper she had her head on a table and was clutching her stomach. "Eww! Rhodey what are you eating! I can smell from over here!" she complained. Tony sighed and started to look through his backpack. Rhodey looked at Pepper confused "You can smell this" he asked pointing to his burrito. Pepper nodded looking slightly green. Rhodey quickly ate his lunch to get rid of the smell. Tony walked over to Pepper holding a package of saltines. "Thanks…" Pepper said nibbling on a saltine. "Wow Pepper you have like ninja sense of smell." Rhodey said packing up his stuff. "Yay me…" Pepper said sarcastically. "You ok Pep?" Tony asked rubbing Pepper's back. Pepper took a deep breath and nodded. "Well I better go. I have that doctor's appointment." She said getting up. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Tony asked. Pepper smiled "I'm sure Tony. Plus I'm going to miss my last class and you need to take notes for me." She said and Tony sighed. "Tell you what. You can go with me to my next appointment." Pepper said with a small smile. Tony nodded "Ok. See you at home?" he asked pulling Pepper close. "Yup" Pepper said giving Tony a hug. Tony leaned in and gave Pepper a kiss. It lasted about a minute before Rhodey cleared his throat. Pepper and Tony pulled away from each other and laughed. "Alright I got to go…" Pepper said turning and walking away. Tony smiled and sighed as he watched Pepper leave. "So when are you going to pop the question?" Rhodey asked when Pepper left. Tony blushed but smiled. "After the baby is born. Pep doesn't the stress of a wedding. We already have to deal with the press. She doesn't need anything else to worry about." He said and Rhodey laughed and nodded. "Come on man we have class." Rhodey said leaving the roof top. Tony sighed and followed.

Pepper walked through the front door of the Rhodes house and headed to the kitchen to get a snack. Tony and Rhodey were sitting at the table doing homework. "Hey guys." Pepper said with a smile as she walked over to the fridge. Tony got up and wrapped his arms around Pepper. Pepper laughed and turned to kiss Tony quickly before going back to look for a snack. Tony chuckled and walked back over to the kitchen table to continue his homework. "How was the doctor's appointment?" Tony asked looking up at Pepper who was now eating carrot sticks. "It went well. I'm perfectly healthy and so is the baby well even though it's like a sea monkey now but still." Pepper rambled. Tony smiled "I'm glad your both healthy." He said Pepper smiled "I'm going to go watch TV." She said and she left the room.

Soon Tony and Rhodey finished their homework and walked into the living room where Pepper was. Tony sat down next to Pepper but noticed she was sniffling and tears were running down her cheeks. "Pep? Hey are you ok?" Tony asked gently wiping away her tears. Pepper shook her head she pointed to the TV. An animal abuse commercial was on. _Oh boy_ Tony thought. "It's ok Pep…" Tony said pulling Pepper into a hug. "Oh no….The mood swings are starting man….!" Rhodey said. Pepper snapped toward Rhodey "SHUT UP!" she yelled this startled Rhodey and made him fall backwards over a chair. Tony chuckled. "It's going to be a long nine months…" Pepper sighed feeling better. "Hell ya it is!" Rhodey said peeking his head over the side of the chair. Tony laughed and nodded. "Ya. But we'll get through it." He said hugging Pepper close.

**(A/N Ok first chapter a bit short since nothing really happens during the first month. But hey there you go! Please review!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N Hey! Another chapter for What if. Enjoy! Oh and I'm doing some requests if anyone has any…)**

Month 2

Tony yawned and walked into the kitchen only to find Pepper there looking through the fridge. "Pep?" Tony asked. Pepper jumped almost hitting her head. "Eep! Oh hey Tony." Pepper said holding a carton of ice cream. Tony chuckled "Hey Pep….up for a midnight snack?" he asked as he walked up to the counter and leaned against it. "Ya…I got a little hungry." Pepper said putting the lid on the cream container back on and putting back in the freezer. Pepper became silent and started to pout. "What's wrong Pep?" Tony asked brushing Pepper's hair out of her face. "I'm starting to get bigger…" Pepper said pulling her shirt tighter around herself to show Tony what she meant. Tony smiled and pulled Pepper into a hug. Pepper hung onto Tony she didn't want to let go but she had to.

"You know you can't avoid Maternity clothes forever…." Tony said with a smile. Pepper frowned and gave Tony a little glare. "UGH! Maternity clothes are so…..SO frilly!" she said tossing her hands in the air. Tony just laughed "Aww come on Pep. I bet they aren't that bad…" he said taking her hand and leading her back to her room. "OH they soooo are! I looked it up on the computer…." Pepper said. Tony smiled and opened Pepper's door "Sleep Pep….you need it." He said guiding her to the bed. Pepper huffed and got in pulling up the blankets. "I'll get the maternity clothes when I'm….bigger." she sighed laying down. Tony chuckled and nodded. "Ok Pep. Goodnight…love you." he said as he leaned down and kissed Pepper on the head. Tony never got the response to the "Love you" because Pepper was already asleep. Tony sighed and walked back to his own room.

Pepper walked out to the kitchen the next morning wearing a black tank top with a blue button up over it with a pair of blue jeans. "Hello Pepper." Roberta said with a smile. "Hey Roberta." Pepper said returning the smile. "Hey Pep!" Tony said coming up behind her and he kissed her on the cheek. "Hey Tony." Pepper said turning and Tony placed a kiss on her lips. Pepper smiled and walked to the fridge. "Pepper eat a yogurt or drink some milk. You guys need some calcium." Tony said not looking up from his POD. Roberta gave Tony a look as if to say 'how do you know she needs calcium?' Tony just smiled and waved his POD back and forth. Roberta just shook her head and laughed.

Pepper sighed and ate a strawberry yogurt. "I have another doctor's appointment today…." Pepper said when she was done. Tony looked up at her "am I going?" he asked Pepper smiled and nodded. "I promised didn't I?" she said. Rhodey walked in "Hey lovebirds….mom" he said looking in the fridge. Pepper rolled her eyes and walked over to Tony. "Let me get my stuff then we can go." She said kissing Tony on the cheek and left the room. Roberta smiled and sighed as she sipped her coffee. Rhodey drank his orange juice with a grin on his face. "What?!" Tony asked Rhodey just laughed. "Nothing man…just you got it baaaaaaad!" Rhodey said smiling. Tony rolled his eyes "Tell me something I don't know." He said. Pepper came back into the room smiling "Ready?" she asked. Tony nodded took Pepper's hand and lead her out of the house. Tony haled a taxi and opened the door for Pepper when one stopped. "We have to think of names….." Pepper said randomly after a minute of driving. Tony chuckled "We have plenty of time for that Pep…." He said patting her leg. Pepper sighed and nodded. They arrived at the doctors and waited a half an hour for their turn. A nurse came out holding a clipboard "Pepper Potts?" she asked scanning the waiting room and smiled when Pepper and Tony stood up. "Right this way." The nurse said leading them off to a room. "Hello Pepper!" said a woman wearing a white coat. Pepper smiled "Hey doctor Marcus." She said. Tony closed the door and stood next to Pepper. Doctor Marcus turned to Tony and smiled. "You must be Tony!" she said holding out a hand. Tony smiled and nodded reaching out his own hand to shake hers.

"Alright! Let's get started" Dr. Marcus said sitting down on a stool while Tony helped Pepper up onto the exam bed. "Ok Pepper is your nausea any better?" the doctor asked. Pepper thought for a moment. "Ya a little…" she said and the doctor nodded writing something down on her clipboard. "Are you eating all the right foods? Like dairy, fruits, and veggies?" The doctor asked looking up from the clipboard. Pepper laughed and nodded "Tony actually makes sure I eat very healthy." She said. The doctor smiled "Very good!" she said nodding in approval. "Now this may be a little awkward but I have to ask. How's the relationship between you two?" the doctor asked looking intently at the two teens. Pepper opened her mouth but no sound came out. "Uhhh I think it's pretty good…" Tony said looking up at Pepper. "I think it's good…." Pepper said at last with a small smile. "Soooo no sex life?" the doctor asked and the two teens blushed and shook their heads no. The doctor chuckled and wrote something on the clipboard.

The appointment lasted another hour. Tony and Pepper were finally in a taxi on their way home. "Soooo that was interesting." Tony said opening the front door for Pepper. Pepper blushed and nodded. "Ya…I get those questions every time I go there." She said putting her bag down on the kitchen table. "Really?" Tony asked getting two bottles of water out of the fridge. Pepper laughed and nodded. Tony handed her the water and Pepper sighed and took it. Pepper yawned feeling exhausted. "Go take a nap Pep." Tony said gently. Pepper nodded walked over Tony and gave him a kiss before leaving for her room.

Tony sighed "2 months down 7 more to go." He said as he walked to the armory.

**(A/N Month 2 is done! I hope you guys like it….I thought it was a bit boring but I promise it will get better! And sorry if its short. Blame my math homework :P)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N Month 3! Enjoy! I'm just going to be uploading a lot of chapters…I have a couple of OC's in this by the way. Warning Language you have been warned….)**

Month 3

Pepper walked through the halls of the Tomorrow Academy hoping no one will notice that she had gotten bigger. But hoping wasn't enough Pepper ran into Whitney Stane. "Lay off the burgers and fries Pepper….it's starting to show." Whitney said laughing. Pepper looked down blushed and rushed off.

Tony found Pepper on the roof with tears in her eyes. "Pepper?" Tony asked rushing over to her. "Nothing…just the usual stuff." Pepper said brushing tears off her face with the sleeve of her shirt. Tony hugged Pepper gently "tell me what happened." He said into her hair. Pepper sighed "I ran into Whitney in the hall….she just commented on how big I was getting…" she said. Tony sighed "Don't listen to Whitney Pep." He said rubbing Pepper's back. Pepper nodded "Come on last class of the day…" she said pulling away and took his hand.

Tony now led Pepper in the classroom holding her hand. Everyone started to whisper now. "Ohhoo Tony and Pepper together at last! Alright those of you who contributed to the poll pay up!" Happy yelled. Some kids groaned and reached into their pockets and paid Happy. Tony and Pepper rolled their eyes and sat down waiting for class to start. Whitney glared "Hey Tony. Watch out Pepper looks like she's gaining some weight….she'll be a house if she keeps that up." She said making sure everyone could hear. People ohhhed and started to whisper again. Tony's eyes flashed in a way that made Whitney sit back in her chair. "Don't talk about Pepper in that way Whitney." Tony said in a deadly calm. Whitney didn't talk for the rest of class and everyone else was staring at the new couple.

Pepper, Tony, and Rhodey arrived home an hour and a half later completely exhausted. Pepper moved to the living room to sit down because her feet were killing her. Tony came in holding a bottle of water for Pepper. "We have a meeting with S.H.E.I.L.D later." He said sitting down next to Pepper. Pepper nodded and snuggled up to Tony who wrapped his arms around her. "It's just going to get harder isn't it?" Pepper said looking up at Tony. Tony looked down at Pepper sighed and nodded "It is. But everything will work out Pep. I know it will." He said then kissed Pepper's head.

Pepper and Tony walked onto the bridge of the Helicarrier. Nick Fury stood there waiting for them with his usual scowl. "Stark, Potts. What can I do for you?" he asked Tony sighed "The paparazzi are going to find out Pepper's pregnant sooner or later. What are we going to tell them?" he asked Pepper sat down with a hand on her stomach. Fury looked at the teens and turned to his controls thinking. Soon Fury took a breath and let it out. "Tell the truth. Better yet don't do a thing let S.H.E.I.L.D do it. We will talk to the public and tell them the parts they need to know. For right now you go home and go to school and relax." He said looking at Tony. Tony sighed and nodded. "Come on Pep." Tony said taking Pepper's hand leading her off the carrier.

The Next Day:

Tony and Pepper walked through the halls of the Tomorrow Academy enduring the stares and whispers. General Nick Fury made the important message to the public last night. Paparazzi swarmed the Rhode's house and haven't left. Happy came up to Tony and Pepper "Hey congrats guys…." He said with a big smile. Pepper smiled and Tony laughed nervously. Whitney came behind Happy and glared at Pepper and smiled sweetly at Tony. "I'm Sorry Tony! It's sad this happened. If you need anything let me know. Like if you need to get rid of the pet…and Pet jr." she said quietly. Pepper looked down at the ground and Tony glared at Whitney. "Thanks Happy…see you later." He said to Happy and led Pepper away completely ignoring Whitney.

Tony wrapped his arms around Pepper to comfort her. "I'm fine Tony." Pepper said in a small voice. "Mr. Stark!" called a voice from behind them. Tony turned and spotted Principle Nara. Tony huffed "I'll see you in a few." He said then kissed her on the forehead and left to talk to Nara. Pepper sighed and continued down the hall. Someone came up behind Pepper and gave her a hug. Pepper was shocked at first then relaxed when she saw her friend Kelsie. "Oh hey Kelsie." Pepper said with a smile. "Hey chickie" Kelsie said with a smiling a little. "How are you…? I mean with the you know…." She asked indicating Pepper's belly. Pepper smiled a little bit "I'm doing fine. Tony is taking care of me soooo I'm all good." She said. Kelsie was about to say something more but Whitney bumped into Pepper's shoulder and muttered "Slut" Pepper cringed and Kelsie grew angry "OH HELL NO! BITCH COME HERE!" Kelsie yelled chasing after Whitney. All Pepper could hear was a scream and a crash. Kelsie came back after a couple of minutes with a satisfied look on her face. "I walk with you for a while." She said hooking her arm into Pepper's and tugged her down the hall.

The school day seemed to go by peacefully. Tony and Pepper got congrats and some skeptical stares and glares from Whitney. Kelsie caught Whitney trying to write 'whore' on Pepper's locker. "HEY!" Kelsie yelled. Whitney gave a little scream and ran off. "That's right you better run!" Kelsie yelled after Whitney. "Kick your prissy white ass." She muttered the last part and walked off.

Tony and Pepper were in health class when the teacher came and in and started the lesson on teen pregnancy. Kids started to laugh. Pepper sighed "Can you say irony?" she said. Tony chuckled. "What's so funny?" asked the health teacher but then she noticed Tony and Pepper. "Oh…" she said and she sat down looking at them clicking her tongue in disapproval. Everyone rolled their eyes they all knew that Mrs. Troon was very old fashioned. **(A/N Troon lol have no idea where that came from….) **

Tony got an Iron Man call and had to leave right as soon as the bell rang leaving Pepper in Rhodey's care. Pepper and Rhodey arrived at the house and were surrounded by reporters and cameras. "Get away from them right now! I swear I can sue you all in a second!" Pepper heard Roberta yell. The paparazzi vanished running away from the angry lawyer. She ushered Pepper and Rhodey into the house and locked the door behind them. "Well how was school? And where is Tony?" Roberta asked. Pepper looked at Rhodey who looked at her. "Tony is at his lab and school was great!" Pepper said quickly lying. Roberta looked at Pepper for a minute and then to her son. "Alright. Go do your homework." She said waving them off.

Tony came home 2 hours later looking tired. "Hey." Pepper said with a smile. Tony smiled at Pepper and gave her a kiss before sitting down to do his homework but to find it had been done already. "Huh?" he asked confused. Pepper smiled. "I did it for you. I thought you would be tired when you got home so I did your homework." She said and Tony looked at her "Thanks Pep. But you didn't have to do that." He said gently. "I wanted to. You seemed stressed over a few things so I made life a little bit easier for you." Pepper said still smiling. Tony sighed smiled at Pepper and leaned over to kiss her. "Thank you." he whispered. "You're welcome." Pepper said standing up walking over to Tony. Tony smiled up at Pepper and put a hand on her belly. "Love you Pep." He said Pepper smiled. "Love you too Tony." She said holding Tony's hand to her stomach. "And I love you…" Tony said to Pepper's belly then kissed it.

Rhodey smiled at the scene in front of him. He walked to the kitchen when Tony arrived home but stopped to watch what was happening. "6 more months to go…" he said and left the two lovebirds alone.

**(A/N Month 3 done! I hope you liked it! Please review!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N Month 4! I still do not own IMAA! Very sad….but oh well! Oh and I thought I would mention that Pepper's dad is in England on a very top secret undercover mission it will be mentioned later.)**

Month 4

Pepper zoomed around the house cleaning every surface. Tony watched with confusion.

"Pep. How do you have so much energy?" Tony asked tiredly. Pepper held a laundry basket on her hip she smiled at Tony. "I'm sleeping better and the nausea stopped soooo I have more energy than normal." She said then she headed up the stairs to Tony's room to get his laundry.

After a while Pepper came back down stairs with a very full basket of clothing. Pepper smiled and handed him the basket. "Tony I will clean up and everything but I'm soooo not going to be a housewife." She said moving to sit on the couch. Tony smiled "I wasn't expecting you to." He said taking the basket from her and placed a kiss on her head before going to the basement to do laundry.

_Meanwhile in China…._

The news of Pepper and Tony made it across the world about a month after it was announced. Gene gritted his teeth. _Pepper is mine. Not his. Baby or not Pepper is mine_. Gene thought as he watched the news. Gene sighed and he walked into the room where he held Howard.

Howard looked up from his book and frowned at the teenage boy that held him captive. "Stark…I want you to see something that will give you more motivation to help me." Gene said with a smug smile that seemed pained as well. Howard raised an eyebrow. Gene turned to the TV and turned it on the news. Howard watched as a Chinese woman smiled "An important message from S.H.E.I.L.D was made a month ago in America. Tony Stark's friend and now girlfriend Pepper Potts was kidnapped and experimented on by an evil doctor from A.I.M. She was rescued by S.H.E.I.L.D and Iron Man the same day she was captured. Later it was discovered that the experiment was to impregnate her with Tony Stark's DNA to create something…we don't know what it is because S.H.E.I.L.D isn't talking. All we do know is that Pepper Potts is pregnant with Tony Stark's child. The new young couple have been spotted at the hospital and at their school in New York." She said and her co host laughed and they started another segment. Howard dropped his book._ I'm going to be a grandfather?_ He asked himself. Gene turned off the TV and handed Howard something. A picture of Tony and Pepper cut out from a magazine. Howard took the picture and looked at it carefully. Tony had his arms wrapped around a girl with fire red hair. And he looked happy. The girl held Tony's arms with her own and she smiled happily. Howard was too busy looking at the picture to notice that Gene had left the room. Howard made the picture his new bookmark.

Back with Pepper and Tony:

Pepper sat on the couch and folded clean laundry while Tony read a book on babies and childbirth. That to Pepper was really amusing. "How's the book?" Pepper asked laughing. "Very….er…..interesting….." Tony said looking up from the book. Pepper smiled and placed the folded laundry in the basket to be put away. She looked over at Tony and smiled at him. Tony glanced up to see Pepper looking at him with a small smile. "What?" he asked smiling a little too. "Nothing…just smiling because you're….you…." Pepper said with a small sigh. Tony chuckled and moved from the chair to the couch and wrapped his arms around Pepper. They sat there for a while enjoying each other's company. Pepper sighed deep in thought. "What's up Pep?" Tony asked looking down at the redhead. Pepper smiled "Just thinking of names….been doing that for a while." She said taking Tony's hand in hers. Tony chuckled "did you come up with anything?" he asked curious. Pepper smiled and nodded "for if it's a boy I came up with Michal Alexander, and Shawn Lucis. And If it's a girl I came up with Melody Joy, and Elizabeth Paige." She said and Tony thought for a moment "I like the first girl name and the first boy's name." he said and Pepper smiled.

Tony made Pepper and the Rhodes dinner that night. Steak with a leafy salad and wheat rolls. "The book said you need iron during this time of the pregnancy…soooo hehe." Tony said putting all of the food on the table. Roberta looked impressed and Rhodey laughed and shook his head. Pepper smiled and kissed Tony on the cheek. Everyone ate in silence when the door bell rang. Tony stood up and went to answer the door. They all heard a startled shout and thud. Pepper shot out of her chair and went to the door to find Tony knocked out by the door. "Tony!" Pepper said gently kneeling next to him she noticed that his arm was bleeding pretty badly. A shadow fell over Pepper. Who she saw made her gasp. "Gene." She said then saw complete darkness.

Tony woke with a start. He was lying on a stone floor and someone was leaning over him bandaging his arm. Tony sat up quickly and looked at who was patching him up. Tony gaped at who he saw. "Dad?!" he asked surprised. Howard gave Tony a small smile and nodded. "Tony I'm sorry this happened. Gene wants more than the rings…he wants-"Howard started but was interrupted by a door slamming open against the wall. "Well finally you're up!" Gene said pushing Howard out of the way and crouched down where Tony sat. "What do you want gene!?" Tony asked furious. Gene just smirked "You found me 4 rings Tony…yes you just wanted to study them. But you found them none the less. And your father found me 2. I think both of you together will be much faster! Don't you think?" Gene asked with a smug smile. Tony just shook his head "Gene you are insane! The rings are an obsession! Get over it!" he said trying to convince Gene to let it go but it didn't work. Gene sighed and stood up "I knew it would take a lot of convincing Tony….Soooo I brought something to keep you working." He said as he walked over to the door and pulled someone through it. Pepper was tossed on the floor. "Pepper!" Tony gasped and looked at Gene with fury. Pure hatred and loathing. Howard moved down to Pepper's side to make sure she's ok as Tony flew off the ground and shoved Gene up against the wall violently. Howard was shocked that his son used so much violence. "Gene! Pepper is pregnant! You can't do this!" Tony yelled and Gene laughed. "I know she's pregnant." He said and Tony tightened his grip on Gene. "Go to hell Gene." He said letting go and went over to Pepper. Tony picked up Pepper and brought her to the other side of the room far away from Gene.

Gene chuckled and left the Stark family alone. Tony checked Pepper over to make sure she was ok. Only some rope marks on her wrists. "Pepper? You ok? Does anything hurt?" Tony asked gently. Pepper shook her head and sat up. "I'm fine Tony…" she said a few tears escaped her eyes. Howard moved forward and smiled at Pepper as if to tell her everything is going to be ok. Tony wrapped his arms around Pepper and guided her to a chair. "You call the armor?" she asked and Tony shook his head. "It's to far away I sent a message to Rhodey it's going to take a little while though." He said sighing. Tony then remembered that his dad was there with them. "Dad…this is Pepper….Pepper this is my dad Howard." He said. Howard stepped forward and held out his hand and Pepper took it. "It's nice to meet Mr. Stark." Pepper said politely. Howard smiled "Please call me Howard. And it's nice to meet you to Pepper." Howard said and turned to his son and gave him sly thumbs up. Pepper chuckled when Tony blushed but smiled. "Well I guess you heard Pepper's pregnant…." Tony said after a minute of silence. Howard nodded and looked at the two teens. "I saw it on the news. I hope that everything is ok at home…" he said a little worried. Tony sighed "Stane made Stark International one of the biggest weapon manufacturers in the world…then he went crazy because he got fired because I caught him with a known criminal…he fell off a building and went into a coma then a few months later Justin Hammer bought Stark International. Then all of this happened." He said frowning. Howard ran his hand through his graying hair and sat down.

Pepper yawned and her eyes grew heavy. Tony sat down in a corner and motioned for Pepper to come sit with him. Pepper got up and sat down next to Tony who pulled her onto his lap so she would be more comfortable. Pepper curled up and snuggled closer to Tony's chest. "How did you two meet?" asked Howard quietly. Tony looked up and smiled at his father. "It was my first day at school. I had a free period and Rhodey said I should go up to the roof and hang out. I was up there spacing out when all of the sudden Pepper was there. She stated everything she knew about me like it came from a file…which it did. Her dad is an FBI agent…." He said with a small chuckle. Howard smiled and let his son continue. "Pepper likes to hack into her dads files and cases….He's been in England undercover for the past 5 months. Pepper has been staying with me at the Rhodes house but I've been looking for a house and apartment…I don't know which one she wants…." Tony said moving to different topics. Howard laughed quietly. "I'm rambling…wow you can tell I've been with Pepper…..a lot!" he said his eyes wide. Howard smiled. "Tony you seem to be very happy…..that's very good! She makes you happy and if she makes you happy then she defiantly welcome into the family." He said and Tony smiled. "Ya she makes me really happy. At first I didn't know what it was but then she got kidnapped and everything happened….I love her….I really do." He said glancing down at Pepper and smiled. "And speaking of her being part of the family….are you going to propose?" asked Howard curious. Tony chuckled "after the baby is born and things settle down. Pep doesn't need that much stress." He said sighing. Howard nodded in understanding. After a few hours of talking the two Starks fell asleep.

The door flew open with a crash scaring Pepper and Tony awake. "Whoa!" Tony said using his body to cover Pepper so nothing hurt her. Howard moved quickly toward Tony and Pepper to see if they were ok. War machine stepped through the open door holding a black backpack. "Got the message man. That was smart thinking putting a tracking device in Pepper's promise ring." Rhodey said ignoring Tony shaking his head behind Pepper but stopped when she turned around to Tony with her hands on her hips. "We are going to talked about that when we get home." She said giving Tony a look. Tony sighed and said "yes dear." Howard and Rhodey laughed. "Here man. Armor up." Rhodey said tossing Tony the backpack. Tony put it on and turned into Iron Man. Tony gently took Pepper's hand and pulled her out the door firing his repulsers at anyone who tried to stop them. Rhodey followed with Howard. Tony then picked Pepper up and flew home.

It was a real shock for everyone that Howard stark was alive. He got back Stark International from Justin Hammer. Tony and Pepper moved into Tony's old home until they could find one to call their own. Tony now sleeps next to Pepper since she started to have strange dreams.

Pepper woke up gasping and crying. Tony stirred and opened his eyes to see Pepper upset. "Pep…hey what's wrong?" Tony asked sitting up and pulling Pepper to him. Pepper sniffed and hugged Tony. "J-just a bad dream." She said shakily. Tony gently rubbed Pepper's back to comfort her. "Tell me about." He whispered. Pepper took a breath "Gene….killed you in front of me and the baby….." she said sniffing. Tony sighed "Pepper I'm not going to die. Gene won't kill me. I promise." He said pulling Pepper closer to him and made them both lay down. "Go to sleep Pep. I love you." Tony whispered and kissed Pepper gently. Pepper kissed Tony back "Love you too Tony…." She said closing her eye and fell asleep instantly.

Tony held Pepper as she slept and started to think. _Almost there…..am I going to be a good dad…or am I going to screw up?_ He asked as his eyes closed. Tony started to dream about his future family.

**(A/N ok….sooooo Month 4 done! Thought I would add a little action in there to jig things up. Please review!)**


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N Month 5! Enjoy! And sorry I haven't updated in a while.)

Month 5

Pepper finally had to start buying maternity clothes. After the bell ended signaling the end of the day at school Tony gave a wad of cash to Pepper and sent her on her way with one of her friends to buy some new clothes.

Pepper groaned when her and her friend Maggie walked into the store. All Pepper saw was frills and lace. Maggie laughed "Come on honey." She said dragging Pepper further into the store. A store clerk came to help them after an hour of trying to figure out sizes. "Pepper come on out! I'm sure you look just fine!" Maggie shouted at curtain. "Oh come on! This is….so….so…..Frilly!" Pepper shouted back complaining. "Just come out!" Maggie said sighing. Pepper huffed and stepped out of the dressing room. Maggie gasped and smiled widely. "AWWW Pepper you look soooo Awesome!" She said and Pepper blushed looking down at herself. "Frufru." Pepper muttered and walked back into the changing room.

Pepper had picked out many outfits for the coming months. She also had to get maternity bras. A bigger cup size than she originally had to her embarrassment. Maggie brought Pepper home helping with the bags of clothes. Tony walked down the stairs because the computer told him Pepper was home. "Hey Pep! Get everything you need?" he asked with a smile. Pepper smiled back and nodded putting down a few bags. Maggie came in carrying and extra ten bags. "Pepper go and put on that outfit and show Tony." She said and Pepper groaned and picked up the bags again and headed up stairs with a smiling Maggie behind her. Tony laughed and waited.

Pepper walked down the stairs wearing white pants with a pink frilly shirt. **(A/N ya kinda got that from Charmed…from when Piper was pregnant) **Tony smiled at Pepper. "You look great Pep." He said and Pepper blushed. "It's so frilly!" she complained and Tony laughed. "You look beautiful Pepper." He said pulling her close. "Oh and something worse is starting to happen! Apparently my stomach is public property now because People keep touching it!" Pepper ranted. Tony chuckled and kissed Pepper gently on the lips and put his hand on her stomach. "Get a room!" Rhodey said laughing walking into the room and got closer to his two friends. Pepper rolled her eyes and Tony laughed. "Get some new clothes Pepper?" Rhodey asked and Pepper nodded frowning at the fact. "Well it's about time. You were starting to not fit in the usual stuff. I mean you have something growing inside you….that must be weird!" Rhodey said reaching out a hand to touch her belly. Pepper slapped his hand away. "Touch it and you pull back a nub." Pepper said flatly glaring at him. Rhodey quickly pulled back his hand as if to protect it. Tony started to laugh. "Only three people on this planet are allowed to touch my stomach. Me, my doctor, And Tony." Pepper said giving Rhodey a lecture.

Howard came up from the lab built in the basement of the large house to Pepper giving Rhodey a stern lecture and Tony leaning against the wall amused. "What happened?" he asked his son curious. Tony smiled. "Pepper and her friend Maggie went maternity clothes shopping today and people kept touching Pepper's stomach. And just now Rhodey tried to pat Pepper's stomach and here we are." He said waving a hand in their direction. Howard laughed and left for the kitchen. "Ok Pep. I think Rhodey understands what he did. He's heard enough." Tony said with a smile. Pepper huffed and Rhodey sighed in relief. "Fine." Pepper said moving over to a chair to sit for a moment. "You ok Pep?" Tony asked moving closer to her. Pepper sighed and looked up at Tony "Ya just getting tired…again." She said trying to stand up but failed and tried again with Tony's help. "Thanks…it's getting harder to get up now." Pepper said with a small laugh. Tony chuckled and turned to Rhodey. "Come on. Time to patrol." He said then kissed Pepper and then hugged her. "See you in a bit Pep." He said and left with Rhodey.

Pepper sighed and went up stairs to the room her and Tony shared to put her new clothes away. Maggie sat on the floor folding and going through the clothes she looked up when Pepper walked into the room. "Next month we need to get you some new shoes." She said and Pepper frowned. "Aww come on! I love my converses!" she said complaining. Maggie rolled her eyes. "Soon your feet are going to get bigger and you need shoes with support." She said handing Pepper a stack of folded clothes. Pepper huffed and put them away. Pepper and Maggie finished and went down stairs. "You want to go out to eat? Or do you have plans with Tony?" Maggie asked putting on her coat. "Tony's going to be out late soooo….Ya sure I need something to eat….eating for two after all…." Pepper said rambling a little and Maggie laughed. "Alright come on." She said tossing Pepper her coat. Pepper smiled and put it on.

Pepper and Maggie walked down the streets of New York laughing and having a good time. Pepper looked up and saw Iron Man fly above them and she smiled. "So where do you want to eat?" Maggie asked adjusting her purse. Pepper thought for a moment. "How about that little diner down town." She said with a smile. Maggie smiled too and nodded "Ya I could do with a burger and some fries with a chocolate milkshake." She said and Pepper laughed "Mmmm Ya defiantly" she said and took Maggie's arm making her walk faster. This made Maggie laugh.

Pepper fished her milkshake while Maggie paid the bill even after Pepper's protests. They soon after left the diner and walked down the street. "So do you guys know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" Maggie asked curious. Pepper sighed "We don't know yet…" She said and Maggie nodded. All of the sudden there was an explosion 30 feet away from them. Pepper and Maggie screamed in shock. Iron Man and War Machine flew to the scene and started to fight with the Maggia. One of the Maggia guys looked over and saw Maggie and Pepper "Hey guys there she is!" he yelled and everyone near him looked at Pepper. "Oh…craaaaaap." Pepper said and took Maggie's hand and started to run. "Stop her! And don't shoot Nafaria wants her alive!" a Maggia guy yelled chasing Pepper and Maggie. "PEPPER!" a metallic voice shouted. Pepper and Maggie were backed into a corner. "Grab the redhead." A Maggia guy said to another and he stepped forward. He stepped forward and grabbed Pepper by the arm and touched her stomach. Tony and Rhodey flew to the scene and saw what happened. "Oh no." Tony said.

Pepper felt furious that was like the hundredth time that day someone touched her stomach without her permission. Pepper took the Maggia guys hand and twisted his arm behind his back. "DO NOT TOUCH MY GOD DAMNED STOMACH!" she yelled as the Maggia guy cried out in pain while his friends stepped back in fear. War Machine swooped down and grabbed Maggie while Iron Man did the same but with Pepper and flew them home.

Tony quickly got back home from the armory and found Pepper in their room. He quickly went over to her and gave her the biggest hug ever. "Oh don't scare me like that again!" he said pulling back to look at her. Pepper nodded and hugged Tony. "Sorry. Maggie and I just went out to eat and we were walking back here, then the explosion….." she said trailing off and Tony sighed and kissed Pepper gently. "Come on…let's get some sleep." He said and Pepper nodded. She walked over to the bed and settled in. She then picked up her phone and went through it while she waited for Tony.

Tony walked into the bedroom wearing a pair of sweat pants. He climbed into bed next to Pepper "Soooo what do you think? House or apartment?" he asked holding up a news paper. Pepper's eyes lit up. "Really?!"She asked exited and Tony nodded with a smile on his face. Pepper thought for a moment. "House….I always wanted a yard…." She said with a dreamy expression. Tony chuckled and leaned over and kissed Pepper on the forehead."I'll look tomorrow…for now let's get some sleep." He said lying down and turning off the light. "Goodnight Tony…Love you…" Pepper said snuggling up to him. Tony wrapped his arms around Pepper "Love you too Pep." He said and they both fell asleep.

**(Ok…so I hope you guys like month 5….Please review!) **


	6. Chapter 6

**( A/N month 6! Enjoy! )**

Month 6

Pepper picked up a box of clothes and moved down stairs to the moving truck. Tony saw this and rushed over to her. "Pepper! Don't pick up heavy objects!" he said taking the box from her. Pepper sighed and rolled her eyes. "Tony it's only clothes!" she said following him outside. Tony put the box in the truck and turned to Pepper. " Pep. You should be relaxing." He said and Pepper sighed "But I want to help! I feel so useless!" she pouting. Tony looked at Pepper for a moment and pulled her into a hug. "Tell you what. How about you go and pack the rest of the boxes up stairs." He said with a small smile. Pepper huffed but nodded. Tony smiled kissed Pepper then started to move more boxes.

After a few hours of moving boxes Tony and Pepper were standing in an empty bare living room. "This place needs to be decorated….." Pepper said looking around and Tony nodded. The living room had a high ceiling and a fire place it also had doors leading out to a patio. Tony brought in all of the boxes and sighed. Pepper came out of the kitchen eating a pickle Tony chuckled "What?" Pepper asked blushing. " Getting cravings?" Tony asked smiling. Pepper sighed and nodded. "Well I have to go get our bed….and no you can't help." Tony said heading outside and cut Pepper off before she could ask. It took Tony about thirty minutes of cursing until he finally got the bed set up. Pepper watched amused from the door way. "Tomorrow we have to get some furniture." Pepper said now making the bed. " Ya we'll go to the store in the morning." Tony said. "We need a car too." he said setting up a few book shelves. "Hmmmm something safe but cool." Pepper said and Tony chuckled. "We can get a car after we get furniture." He said with a smile. Pepper got ready for bed while Tony locked up the house. Tony walked into the bedroom to see Pepper in a large night shirt she seemed to be using it as a night gown. She was looking in a full length mirror holding her stomach. Tony smiled and leaned against the doorframe. "hey beautiful." He said. Pepper turned to look at Tony then back at the mirror with a small pout. Tony walked up next to her and gently placed a hand on her belly. "Your only saying that because I'm pregnant." Pepper said frowning. Tony made Pepper look at him "No. I said it because you're beautiful and I love you." he said and leaned down and kissed Pepper gently. "Love you too." Pepper said when they broke apart. Tony smiled "Ok…bed time you look exhausted." He said. Pepper walked over to the bed and got settled. Tony got in next to her. "Night Pep." He said but Pepper was already sound asleep. Tony chuckled and turned off the light.

The next day Pepper was showered and standing in the kitchen drinking some orange juice. Tony walked into the kitchen and quickly kissed Pepper and got himself some juice. "Ready for some furniture shopping today?" Pepper asked with a small smile. Tony chuckled and nodded "Yup. We can also get some paint and paint the nursery." He said with smile. Pepper thought for a moment "I want to know the sex of the baby before we do that." She said. "Well you have a doctor's appointment next week we'll find out then." Tony said looking at his watch. "We should get going we have lots to do." He continued. Pepper nodded and followed him out the door.

They arrived at the furniture store and began to look for furniture. "Ohhhh look at that!" Pepper said point to a living room set. It was a black leather sofa, love seat, and arm chair. Tony looked at it and approved. "I like it." He said looking over at Pepper who already got a large cart. Tony chuckled and took the cart from her. They searched the store for two hours. They gave the store their address and went to Bed Bath and Beyond to pick smaller items like towels and lamps. "Owww my feet are starting to hurt…" Pepper said frowning. Tony opened the cab door for Pepper "One more stop today Pep. Then we can go home. You can sit down and relax while you tell me where to put everything." He said then gave the driver the address he wanted. They rode in the cab for 15 minutes before the cab stopped in front of a car dealership. Tony and Pepper got out. Tony took Pepper's hand and led her inside. A car dealer came up to them with a smile on his face. "Ah Mr. Stark! Welcome! How can I help you today?" he asked Tony smiled politely. "I need a car….safe…..but…." he started but couldn't find the word he wanted. "but with style?" the dealer guy asked Tony chuckled and nodded. The dealer noticed Pepper and gave her a kind smile he also noticed that she was shifting from foot to foot. The dealer guy snapped his fingers in the air "Can we please get a chair over here?" he yelled and imedetly someone rushed over with a chair. The dealer guy smiled at Pepper. "Please dear sit. You look exhausted." He said Pepper sat relieved. Tony leaned down and kissed Pepper's hair. " I'll get the car." He said then left with the dealer while Pepper was all the sudden surround by people asking if she needs anything like water, or food.

Tony and the car dealer talked for an hour before Tony came over to Pepper who was drinking a milkshake. "I think you will love the car." Tony said with a smile. Pepper got up tossed the shake in the garbage and followed Tony. Pepper gasped when she saw the car. "OH MY GOD IT'S GORGOUS!" she yelled happily. Tony smiled at Pepper reaction. "I'm glad you like it. It's all paid for…let's go home and so you can watch me move furniture." Tony said guiding Pepper to the passenger side of their new red 2012 Dodge Durango. They arrived the same time the furniture store truck did. Tony pointed were he wanted everything went while Pepper ate a pickle from the fridge again. After the furniture guys left Tony put together shelves and tables and moved the couch to where Pepper liked it best it lasted only an hour to Tony's relief.

Pepper sat on the couch and worked on her homework. Tony walked in talking to Rhodey on his cell. "Ya I'll meet you at the armory. Ok By man." He said then hung up. "Hey there's an emergency down town…I'll be back soon Pep." Tony said leaning down to give Pepper a quick kiss. But Pepper kept him there a little longer. That kiss made Tony want to stay and be with her but he knew he had to leave. "I love you." Pepper said when Tony was by the front door. Tony smiled "Love you too Pep." He said then quickly left. Pepper fell asleep on the couch but woke up when she heard the front door open. She glanced at the clock it said 3:00 Am. Pepper yawned and looked up to see Tony leaning against the door clutching at his side. His face had a few cuts and big cut on his arm. "Tony!" Pepper said getting up which was amazing because she's so pregnant. Tony smiled "Hey Pep. Don't worry I'm fine just a rough night." He said and Pepper snorted "Like hell your ok!" she said pushing Tony over to the couch. Tony winced. Pepper quickly went up stairs and got the first aid kit. She got back and started on Tony's wounds. Her hands gently a washcloth and rubbed away the blood and cleaned his cuts. She wrapped Tony's arm in a white bandage and place smaller ones on his face. Tears were sliding down her cheeks. "I hate it when you're hurt." She said quietly putting everything back in the first aid kit. Tony wiped away her tears and brought Pepper into a hug. "I'm sorry Pep…" he said into her hair. Pepper smiled "it's ok Tony…New York needs you. " she said moving to get more comfoterable next to him.

A week later:

Tony woke up in bed and didn't bother moving. He glanced over at Pepper and watched her sleep peacefully. Tony smiled _we're going to find out the sex of the baby today…_ he thought happily. Pepper sighed and turned to face Tony. She laid her head on his shoulder and placed her hand on his chest. Tony smiled and closed his eyes. He didn't realize Pepper was awake until he felt her kiss him gently on the lips. Tony chuckled "Hey sleepyhead." He murmured. Tony opened his eyes and looked at Pepper. Pepper smiled at Tony "Hey…" she said sitting up. Tony sat up and stretched his arms before he got out of bed. Pepper was already at their closet choosing her clothes for the day.

An hour later they were waiting their turn to see the doctor. Soon the nurse called Pepper's name and her and Tony stood and followed the nurse to a room. In that room waited Pepper's doctor. "Are you ready to see the baby?" she asked smiling. Tony and Pepper nodded smiling themselves. The doctor led them to another room and had Pepper lay on and exam bed. The doctor took out some jell "Ok this is going to be a little cold." She said then squirted the jell onto Pepper's now bare stomach. Pepper jumped at the cold jell. The doctor took a paddle and rubbed it on Pepper's belly and looked at the computer screen. A black and white Picture appeared and so did and small person. They could see the baby. Pepper's eyes filled with tears and Tony took Pepper's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. The doctor smiled and froze the picture to print it. "Congratulations your having a baby girl." She said turning the lights back on. Pepper smiled and Tony gave a happy laugh and smiled at the frozen picture on the computer screen. "I'll be right back with the picture." The doctor said and left the room. Tony walked over to the counter and got Pepper a few tissues. Pepper took the tissues and wiped off the jell on her belly. "A baby girl…" Tony said leaning against the wall his eyes distant. Pepper smiled and moved to get off the bed. "What are you thinking about Tony?" Pepper asked throwing the tissues away. "That she's not going to date until she's thirty." Tony laughed and Pepper chuckled. The doctor walked back into the room holding a black and white photo. She handed the photo to Tony and said her goodbyes.

Tony and Pepper drove to Tony's dad's house. Tony opened the door for Pepper. Howard came down the stairs and smiled at his son and future daughter-in-law. "Thought you would want to see this." Tony said holding up a small picture. Howard took the photo and looked at it. He laughed with a smile. The baby's first picture. "Do you two know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" he asked still looking at the picture. Pepper smiled "Yup." She said and Howard looked up "It's a girl." Tony said with a smile. Howard smiled. "Oh I almost forgot!" Pepper said suddenly. She started scurrying to the door. "Pep?" Tony asked "We have to go shopping for her now Tony! Bye Howard!" Pepper yelled going out the door. Tony laughed and shook his head. "Uhh I have to go before she leaves without me…Show Rhodey and Roberta…and uhh whoever…" Tony said looking toward the door and heard the car start. "Pepper!" Tony yelled running out the door. Howard laughed and went back upstairs to finish getting ready for work.

Tony and Pepper got home hours later. Tony lugged a crib upstairs and after that many other things like a changing table, a rocking chair, and many other baby items. Tony kept everything in the hallway so he could paint the wall a soft lilac color. He made Pepper stay down stairs and watch TV while he worked. After the purple paint dried Tony painted a white rose border around the room. This took two hours. After that dried he brought in the crib and put it together in the corner. Then he put together the changing table and put it on the wall by the door. The rocking chair went in the other corner by the window and the lamp. Tony put a book shelf by the rocking chair against the wall and loaded it with many different books. He then put many different stuffed animals on the bench like window sill then put a round purple and white rug on the hardwood floor. Tony smiled at his work and went down stairs to get Pepper.

Pepper looked up when Tony entered the room covered in paint. Pepper chuckled at the sight of Tony. Pepper got up with Tony's help. He took her hand and led her upstairs. Tony covered Peppers eyes and led her into the nursery. "Come on Tony! I want to see!" Pepper said exited. Tony chuckled and removed his hand. Pepper looked at the room and smiled. "Oh it's absolutely beautiful!" she said walking into the room. Tony smiled. Pepper walked over to the rocking chair and sat down and started to gently rock. Tony leaned against the door frame and watched as Pepper reached for a book and started to read out loud. Tony felt a huge surge of love go through him. The most important thing to him were right here. His two favorite girls. Pepper and his soon to be daughter. Tony walked into the room and sat down on the floor next to Pepper and laid his head on her knee and listened. Pepper kept reading but placed her hand on Tony's head and started running her fingers through his hair.

**(A/N Ok month 6 done! I hope you guys like it! Please review! Month 7 will be up later and I'm working on Grimm games soon. And New Found power! And maybe some shorts!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N Month 7! Yay! Sorry it's been a while! School has kept me really busy!)**

Month 7

Pepper hefted her books off the desk at school. _When did these get to tough to carry?_ She asked herself tiredly. Someone came up beside her and took her backpack. Pepper turned her head and smiled. "Hey Tony." She said taking her bag from him to put her books away. Tony smiled. "When did you get here?" She asked. Tony laughed "ten minutes ago." He said taking Pepper's bag again. Pepper touched her stomach her eyes widened. Tony froze and looked at Pepper with concern. Pepper smiled and shook her head. "What?" Tony asked confused. Pepper laughed "The baby has been kicking like crazy!" she said as they started to walk down the hall. Tony laughed "Soccer mom!" he said nudging her gently. Pepper chuckled and shook her head. "No she's more of a fighter." She said her hand went back to her stomach.

Rhodey walked down the hall to his two best friends. "Hey guys!" he said smiling. Pepper and Tony smiled back. "Hey Rhodey" Tony said. "Bringing Pepper to class?" Rhodey asked and Pepper sighed while Tony nodded. The three teen's walked together and talked. When they got to the classroom Tony placed Pepper's books on a desk, kissed her and left for his own class. Rhodey sat down next to Pepper. It was his job to watch out for her while Tony was in other classes. Class almost went by without a problem. It went well until Pepper noticed the teacher was wrong. "Sir, in World War One PTSD was called 'Shell Shock' not 'Soldiers heart'. 'Soldiers heart' was in the Civil War." Pepper said with a smile. The teacher looked at Pepper like she broke the law. That's when the argument started. "Miss Potts, I assure you that I am right! Now please keep quiet and listen!" he said his cheeks red from embarrassment. Rhodey shrunk down in his seat and thought _Oh no….all hell is going to break loose_. Pepper straightened in her seat. "No, I'm right! Look it up!" Pepper said irritated. The teacher raised his voice. "Now Miss Potts I am the teacher! You are the student! You being pregnant does not mean you're more intelligent than I!" He yelled. Pepper felt a kick in her belly and the big light on the ceiling exploded and swung from the ceiling and hit the teacher knocking him out cold. Everyone gasped and stood to get a better look.

During the argument Rhodey was on the phone with Tony trying to get him to the scene. After the light hit the history teacher Tony opened the door to the classroom. _Oh nuts… _he thought and went over to Pepper grabbed her bag and took her hand. "Come on Pep….we should go home…" he said. Pepper who was shocked just nodded and followed. Rhodey ran after them. Tony opened the passenger side door for Pepper and jogged over to the driver's side. Rhodey got in the back. "So want to tell me what the hell happened?" Tony asked pulling out of the school parking lot. Pepper looked at Rhodey who took a breath and told Tony the whole story. Tony looked at Pepper then at the road. He smiled. _Pepper's right she's a fighter…protecting her mom _he thought chuckling. Pepper frowned "What's so funny?" she asked confused. "The baby…Zimmer confessed that he added something to the DNA…something that would make her powerful….I guess the baby was protecting you Pep." Tony said driving down the road leading to their house. Pepper tilted her head to the side and smiled. Rhodey smiled and laughed in the back seat. "Cool!" he said as they pulled into the driveway.

Later that day Pepper sat at the dining room table working on her homework. Tony walked in and smiled at her. "Hey Pep." He said giving Pepper a quick kiss. Pepper felt movement; her hand flew to her stomach. She smiled and laughed "She loves you, you know. She kicks every time when you talk." She said looking up at Tony. Tony melted right there, he smiled and knelt down by Pepper. He kissed her stomach. "Can't wait to see you kiddo." He murmured and Pepper felt another kick. She smiled and kissed Tony head before he stood up. Pepper went back to her homework while Tony went into the kitchen to start dinner.

Pepper lay in bad thinking about the baby. _Who is she going to look like more? Me or Tony? Probably Tony. _ Pepper thought with a smile. Tony walked in and got in bed. "What ya thinking about?" he asked with smile. Pepper smiled back "Oh just wondering who the baby is going to look like more." She said. Tony chuckled. "Like her beautiful mom, of course!" he said. Pepper smiled and shook her head. "Goodnight Tony." She said giving him a kiss and she turned out the light. Tony smiled and slept peacefully.

The next few weeks Pepper had many mood swings. Tony went to visit his dad a lot. "Mood swings?" Howard would ask and Tony would nod "She get's pissed off very easily. I'm the only one who can calm her down in school." He said. Howard laughed. "Just last week. Whitney decides to say something and the next I know Pepper was shoving her in a locker." Tony said chuckling. Howard smiled "She seems to be perfect for you….you balance each other out." He said looking over at his love struck son. Tony laughed and nodded. "I can't tell you how many times she's pulled my ass out of the fire." He said with a smile. Howard chuckled and continued his work.

At home Pepper hummed to herself and read a book. A knock at the door made her look up and at the clock. She got up and opened the door and gasped. "Gene…." She said backing away and held her stomach in protection. Gene smiled and leaned against the door frame. He looked around. "Nice place." He said moving to come in. Pepper moved to slam the door but Gene put his foot in the gap and shoved the door open. This made Pepper fall back against a wall. Gene chuckled and walked into the house. Pepper moved slowly to a small table and pushed a small red button under the rim, sending an alarm to Tony's phone. "What do you want Gene?" Pepper asked trying to stay away from him. Gene smiled "You." he said. Pepper shook her head. "You can't have me." She said backing away from him but Gene kept stepping closer. Tony and Rhodey burst through the door just as Gene grabbed Pepper. But before Tony could do anything Pepper's eyes began to glow white her voice BOOMED "GET AWAY FROM ME!" and Gene flew across the room into a wall leaving a dent. Rhodey stumbled backwards yelling "HOLY SHIT!" Gene got up, clearly angry. He put on the rings and turned into the Mandarin. He moved to hurt Pepper but failed. Pepper's eyes still glowing waved her hand and Gene shot through a window out into the street. Tony dived out of the way covering his head to avoid glass. Pepper moved past Tony out onto the street where Gene lay. Her arm lifted and so did Gene. She curled her fingers together. Gene clutched at his throat like he was being strangled. Pepper's voice rang out stronger than normal "Stay away from my family!" then she threw him through the air and Gene landed with a load thud. He looked up afraid and disappeared.

Tony stood shocked. Pepper's eyes stopped glowing and turned back to brown. Pepper looked around and frowned held her head. "Ow….what happened….? Where's Gene…..?" she asked. Tony jogged over to Pepper and guided her to the car. "Rhodey can you ummm take Pepper to my dad's while I call someone to fix the house?" Tony asked Rhodey nodded going over to the car. Pepper frowned and looked at Tony with confusion. "Don't worry Pep…We'll talk tomorrow for now you should get some sleep, and relax. I have to clean this up I'll see you in a bit. Love you." Tony said helping Pepper into the car and kissing her head before closing the door. Pepper closed her eyes and held onto her belly as she fell asleep.

**(A/N Ok everyone I hope you like month 7! Please review! A new story will be up soon as well as some oneshots! And New Found Power Soon I promise! I just have to figure out what I'm going to do with it.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N Month 8 is here! The next chapter of Forever will be here shortly!)**

Month 8

Tony was walking down the hall and paused for a moment. He heard humming. Tony glanced in the nursery and saw Pepper folding baby clothes and putting items away. Tony smiled and leaned against the door frame. Pepper glance up from what she was doing and saw Tony leaning in the doorway smiling. Pepper smiled back. "Hey. Can you hand me that bag?" she asked and Tony grabbed the bag and sat down next to Pepper. He handed her items from the bag one at a time. Diapers, wipes, baby rags. Pepper placed them on shelves in the way she liked. "There! Everything is here is all set!" Pepper said happily. Tony stood and helped Pepper off the floor; which wasn't easy. Once Pepper was standing she scurried to the bathroom. Tony chuckled and went to their bedroom to grab his cell phone.

After using the bathroom for the sixteenth time that day Pepper went down stairs and started her homework. Tony and Rhodey walked in talking about Iron Man stuff. "Hey Pepper." Rhodey greeted and gave her a hug. Pepper smiled "Hey guys, what's up?" she asked after Tony quickly kissed her. Tony and Rhodey looked at each other like they were hiding something. "Nothing important….just armor upgrades." Tony lied smoothly. Pepper nodded not convinced. The boys quickly went into the garage. That led to Tony's home lab. Pepper shook her head and thought _He'll tell me when he's ready._ She sighed and went back to her homework.

Tony and Rhodey went into the garage and took an elevator down to Tony's home lab. "Man you have to tell her, some time." Rhodey said crossing his arms. Tony shook his head "No, it will make her all stressed. The doctor said stress isn't good." He said as the elevator doors opened. Tony walked over to a work table and started to work again. Rhodey sat on a stool and gave Tony a look. "She's going to get stressed because, 1) you aren't telling her something. And 2) all of your enemy's are after her." Rhodey said picking up a wrench and handed it to Tony. Tony sighed "Pepper is safe…..She just can't go out by herself…." He said. Rhodey shook his head and sighed "Have you figured out the….power thing? Because that's what everyone is after." He asked and Tony shook his head. "It must be a form of Extremis. We use 3% of our brains…..right at the moment because of the baby Pepper can use all of her brain. When the baby is born Pepper will go back to using 3% again. Well that's what I'm thinking." He said and winced when he accidently zapped himself with a loose wire. "Makes sense….How do you think all your enemies know about Pepper's power?" Rhodey asked. Tony frowned and got an angry look in his eyes. "Gene….he must have told them…..All of my enemies want to use Pepper as a powerful weapon." He said getting zapped again Tony cursed and shook his hand. Rhodey shook his head angrily. "You still should tell her…." He said. Tony rolled his eyes and connected two wires together and got zapped again "Mother-"he yelled jumping back cursing out the security system he was making for the baby's room. Rhodey just started laughing. "Did you get a ring yet?" he asked curious. Tony nodded still looking at the demon security system. "Dude! Let me see!" Rhodey said. Tony pulled a little black box out of his pocket and tossed it to Rhodey giving him a weird look. "You there is something really wrong about a man being exited over jewelry." Tony said going back to work wearing rubber gloves this time. Rhodey rolled his eyes. "This coming from a guy who hunted down rings all over the world." He said and opened the little lid on the black box. The ring glimmered the silver band had the infinity symbol all around it with a red diamond in the middle, around the red diamond were little white diamonds. "Wow. Shiny…" Rhodey said closing the lid and tossing it back to Tony. "It was my mom's." Tony said putting the ring back in his pocket. Rhodey nodded and smiled. The two then worked in silence for a few minutes to be interrupted by a video call. Tony turned and smiled Pepper's face filled the computer screen. "Hey guys want anything at the store…? I have to go grocery shopping." Pepper said holding a piece of paper. "No…thanks Pep….did you put milk on the list?" Tony asked and Pepper gave him a look. "Yes Tony I put milk on the list." She said rolling her eyes. Tony smiled at Pepper and nodded "Ok then I'm all good as long as I have milk for my cereal." He said and Pepper laughed "Yes god forbid I forget the milk. If I do the world will freaking end." She said then turned off the video com. Tony and Rhodey laughed but it slowly died they looked at each other "She going out alone…. "Tony said wide eyed "And every villain in New York is after her…" Rhodey said both boys flew to the evaluator yelling "PEPPER!"

Pepper arrived at the super market and got a cart. She walked through the fruit and vegetable section grabbing various things. She hummed to herself as she picked out a bag out apples. She didn't notice the strange man looking at her. Pepper pushed the cart down isles and picked up everything that she needed. Pepper looked down at her list _Hmmmm I need some of that seasoning Tony likes… _she thought and looked around. It was on the very bottom shelf. Pepper bent down and got on her knee's to get the seasoning. When she got the very last bottle from the back of the shelf she tossed it in the cart. Pepper tried to get up by herself but it didn't work out well. "Oh nuts…" she said trying again. Pepper heard a hurried clicking of heels. "Oh here dear let me help you!" Said a woman. Pepper felt a hand under her arm help her to her feet. Pepper turned and smiled at the woman. "Thanks…" she said gratefully. The woman smiled at Pepper kindly "It's no problem Hun." She said patting Pepper on the arm and she went back to her shopping. Pepper went to the dairy isle and got yogurt and milk still not noticing the man watching her.

Pepper pushed the cart to the car and opened the trunk. She put all the groceries in the trunk. Pepper heard someone behind her she turned and saw Maggia guys coming closer to her; Killer shrike and Unicorn were with them. "Now remember Count Nafaria wants her alive!" Unicorn yelled as the they got closer. Pepper put a hand protectively on her belly. "No she is ours! The girl belongs to the Mandarin!" Yelled a different voice. Pepper's head turned to see the Tong coming from the other direction. Everyone heard whips and looked up Whiplash was there lashing his whips. "Mr. Fix requires her." He hissed. "NO YOU FOOLS DOOM SHALL TAKE THE GIRL!" said the dark **(A/N and cheesy…)** voice of Doctor Doom. "Oh you have got to be kidding me." Pepper said and noticed that a small fight broke out between the villains. Pepper quietly closed the trunk of her car and moved to the front seat. She turned the car on and glanced out the back window. She seemed to be unnoticed so she drove forward and out of sight….until her car started to spin out of control because of Whiplash. The Tong got Pepper out of the car before it could crash. Pepper sighed "I liked that car…." She sighed when she saw it crash. A Tong guy held on to her arm but she was taken by whiplash. Pepper was now on his hover bored with him. Pepper was starting to stress now. Unicorn shot his head beam **(A/N …..Head beam….? Lol just go with it…..)** At whiplash and Pepper fell only to be caught by Killer shrike. Pepper heard boot jets and sighed with relief. Tony came to the scene to see killer shrike set Pepper on the ground so she could be taken by the Maggia. Tony started to fight whiplash, the Tong, and unicorn and killer shrike. War machine then flew to the scene and started to help Tony. Pepper was stressed and annoyed as the Maggia moved her into a black van. _Pepper!_ Tony shouted in his head but he couldn't move because unicorn and killer shrike were attacking him at the same time. Rhodey was fighting off the Tong. Whiplash went after the van as well as Doom. "Tong! After the girl!" yelled the mandarin who appeared suddenly. "REALLY?!" yelled Iron Man who then was knocked into a building.

Pepper arrived at the Maggia hideout and was put in a room with a bed. Pepper could hear Count Nafaria outside of the door along with a loud crash. "Get the girl!" yelled a voice Pepper assumed it was someone from the Tong. Pepper's door flew open and she was right a man in all black quickly went up to her. He bowed and grabbed her. _Weird_ Pepper thought as she was taken to another van. They drove way past the speed limit. The van Screeched to a stop and a Tong guy held onto Pepper to make sure she didn't get hurt. The van lifted off the ground and the back door flew open. Only Pepper was pulled out of the van. She was floating in mid air and was slowly moving to the ground. Doom dropped the van and made Pepper land next to him. "You will come with me. Your baby will be mine….you as well." He said taking Pepper by the arm. Pepper stuck out her tongue. _Eww_ she thought as she tried to tug her arm out of his grasp. "Doom!" yelled a metallic voice that made Pepper relax. Doom turned and laughed. "Ahhh Iron Man. You cannot stop me! Doom shall have what he wants!" he said yelling. Pepper rolled her eyes and tugged out of the crazy mans hands. Pepper backed away from Doom quietly. The Maggia, Tong, and Whiplash were back. Pepper couldn't count how many people were after her. It was a lot. Pepper backed up to were Tony was. He was in the air and was about to be shot down by everyone. They all fired and Pepper screamed.

A shield formed in front of them like a giant wall. Pepper's eyes were glowing white once again. A strong wind picked up and lightning flashed. One hand was on her belly and the other one raised and she waved it making everyone against her fly backward. Doom stood and shot something at her. Pepper caught it in her hand smiled and crushed it. Doom stood shocked. Pepper looked at the ground and it started to shake. The road moved like it was made out of rubber and formed a cage around the villains. Pepper looked up at Tony her eyes slowly going back to brown. She smiled and collapsed.

Tony flew down and caught Pepper before she hit the ground. "Stay here and make sure the police come for these guys!" He yelled to Rhodey who stuck his thumb in ok. Tony flew to the hospital and watched them take Pepper to emergency. Tony went into an ally way and dearmored. He ran in the front doors and was guided to Pepper's room. She and a doctor were talking. "Pep? Are you ok? What…" Tony asked worriedly. Pepper smiled. The doctor turned to Tony and said the same thing she said to Pepper. "Pepper has too much stress and that stress she has affects the baby. She needs best rest and she needs to relax." she said then checked her chart. "You can go when ever. Now remember best rest and relaxation." She said and left the room. Tony helped Pepper out of bed and signed her out. Tony haled a taxi and putting get a new car on his to do list.

When they got home Tony made Pepper get into her pajamas and get in bed. "Remember relax." He said as he tucked Pepper into bed. Pepper sighed but didn't argue. Tony went down stairs to make her some hot chocolate. So Pepper sat there thinking about how close she is to giving birth_. Tomorrow I start my ninth month…I hope everything will be ok…. _Tony came back with hot coco and cookies. Pepper chuckled and took them saying "Thanks." Tony's phone buzzed. He took it out of his pocket and read the message from his dad. _Tony hey can you come here real quick? I need your help with something…. _Tony sighed and kissed Pepper on the lips for a second. "My dad needs help with something. I'll be right back….don't move just sit and relax." He said backing away from her slowly. Pepper smiled and nodded. Tony left Pepper alone to watch TV and think.

Tony arrived at his dad's house and saw him sitting in the kitchen reading a news paper. "Hey dad what do you need my help with?" Tony asked. Howard gave Tony a look. "What do you mean son?" he asked. Tony tilted his head "Didn't you text me?" he asked and Howard shook his head. "No…." he said and Tony's eyes widened "Pepper!" He shouted and ran.

With Pepper:

Pepper watched TV and thought to herself. She heard a small crash and a tinkle of glass. "Tony?" she asked calling his name. Pepper got no answer. _Tony would have answered… _Pepper thought lifting the covers off her. She walked into the hallway and called his name again. "Tony?" no answer. Pepper heard another sound it came from the nursery. Pepper moved into the room and gasped. The man from the store, and Pepper remembered. Staring at her from the observation window. "Z-Zimmer….!" Pepper gasped and suddenly felt pain and wetness. Pepper clutched her stomach and cried out. Zimmer smiled and guided Pepper back to her room. "Now Pepper breathe and push for me…." He said laughing and closed the bedroom door.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**(A/N OH NO CLIFF HANGER! LOL yes I'm evil today. Please review!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N Sorry for keeping you all waiting! *evil grin* But don't worry today I'm being nice and uploading a lot of stuff sooooo enjoy!)**

Month 9

_Pepper clutched her stomach and cried out. Zimmer smiled and guided Pepper back to her room. "Now Pepper breathe and push for me…." He said laughing and closed the bedroom door._

Tony sprinted back home. He ran to the front door and saw it ajar. "PEPPER!" he yelled in a panic running into the house. Movement caught his eye. Tony flew to the floor avoiding a shot from a laser gun. An A.I.M. guy shot at Tony trying to stop him from getting to Pepper. Tony reached for something to help him, the object he grabbed was Pepper's history book; he chucked the book at the A.I.M. guy's head and succeeded. The book hit the man with a _THUD _and fell to the ground seeing stars. Tony half crawled half ran up the stairs. He heard screams of pain and someone yelling. Tony reached the door to his and Pepper's room but it didn't open. "NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Tony heard Pepper yell through the door then she screamed in pain again. Tony shook in anger; he backed up and kicked the door making it fly open. The door it's self was broken and splintered. "Tony!" Pepper shouted her face was red and she was panting. _She's in labor! _Tony screamed in his head and felt a little dizzy. He looked over to see Zimmer by Pepper wearing an evil grin. "Ahhh Tony Stark! Came to rescue your girls?" Zimmer asked amused. Tony growled angrily "Get away from her." He said in very calm but deadly tone. Zimmer was slightly shocked at his tone of voice. It made him want to crawl under a rock and hide. "Dear Pepper is getting close to giving birth." He said smiling patting Pepper on the head. Pepper just snapped her teeth at the man threatening to bite him. "Touch me again ass-hole" she said and screamed from a contraction. Tony moved to Zimmer and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. Zimmer laughed "What are you going to do Tony? Kill me? Are you man enough for it?" he asked mockingly. Tony shook with anger he punched Zimmer in the face so hard Zimmer was knocked unconscious and fell to the floor. Rhodey ran into the room panting. "Oh! Ya Pepper you're in labor!" he yelled Pepper glared at him "NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" she yelled and cried out in pain. Tony threw Zimmer to Rhodey. "Take him to S.H.I.E.L.D." he said. Rhodey took hold of Zimmer who was limp Rhodey tugged Zimmer out of the room. Tony went over to Pepper and checked her over. "Tony! Call an ambulance! I'm soooo not having this baby without painkillers!" Pepper yelled and squeezed Tony's hand making him wince.

Tony jumped out of the ambulance holding Pepper's overnight bag. He followed the paramedics into the hospital. He and Pepper agreed that Tony would wait in the waiting room with everyone else. Tony paced the room while everyone sat in chairs watching him amused. They could hear Pepper screaming out in pain. "TONY!" Pepper yelled demandingly. Tony's head snapped up "YES!" his said happily and ran through the emergency doors. Tony jogged down the hallway to Pepper's room. A nurse met him outside holding scrubs and a mask. He put them on quickly and went inside.

Tony went to Pepper's side and took her hand in his. Pepper squeezed it so hard Tony started to scream _Ow OW OW OW_ in his head. "You're ok Pep. Breathe remember?" he said helping her breathe and making a face because of his hand. "The painkillers aren't working!" Pepper yelled when another contraction hit. The contractions were becoming closer together. Pepper's doctor walked into the room wearing gloves and mask with scrubs. "Ok Pepper time to push!" She said and positioned Pepper so the baby could come. Tony kept his eyes on Pepper. He held her hand and talked to her soothingly "It's ok Pep. I'm right here." Pepper screamed and pushed.

Everyone in the waiting room sat and waited. Rhodey just got back from the gift shop holding a balloon and a purple stuffed bear. Howard sat there reading a news paper. Roberta sat next to her son and fidgeted. Rhodey's head snapped up when he heard the sound of a baby crying. He smiled and relaxed.

Tony watched as Pepper gave her last push. He smiled when he heard the baby crying. The doctor did what she needed to do and handed the baby to a nurse. The nurse wrapped the baby in a pink blanket. She walked over to Tony and handed him his little girl. Tony gently cradled the small child. The baby smiled up at Tony and Tony smiled back. "Hey kiddo…." He whispered as he turned to Pepper. Pepper gave out a laugh of joy when she saw the baby. Tony gently handed the baby to Pepper. Pepper smiled "Hey there Melody. Melody Joy Stark." Pepper said with a happily. Pepper looked up at Tony who was smiling. She sighed and knew that they had to take away the baby to check on her so Pepper gave her daughter a kiss and passed her back to Tony. He walked over to the nurse and handed over his daughter. The nurse smiled "I'll have her back to you in no time." She said and left the room. Two more nurses came in and moved Pepper to a wheel chair to move her to her room.

The nurse who took the baby hummed to herself and cleaned the baby up. She looked up and saw Tony stark watching from the window. She smiled kindly at him and wrapped the baby girl in a new blanket. She put the little girl in a portable clear plastic cradle and wheeled it out of the room. Tony followed her.

Tony followed the nurse into a hospital room where Pepper lay in her bed. She looked up and smiled at Tony smiled back at her. The nurse wheeled the small cradle next to Pepper's bed and left the room. Tony went over to the cradle and gently picked up his daughter and cooed at her. Pepper smiled and watched. Tony glanced over at Pepper and saw that she was watching him intently. "What?" he asked Pepper just shook her head laughing "nothing dad…." She said teasingly. Tony smiled and chuckled "Ok mom…." He said. He heard a gentle knock at the door. Tony handed the baby over to Pepper and opened the door a little. Tony smiled and turned "Feel like having visitors?" he asked. Pepper smiled and nodded. Tony opened the door all of the way and let everyone in. Rhodey, Howard, and Roberta crowed around Pepper's bed. "Aww she is so beautiful!" Roberta said smiling. Rhodey and Howard nodded in agreement. "Look at her eyes!" Howard said amazed. Everyone did her eyes were like no one had ever seen. A beautiful deep brown with bright blue flecks. Tony and Pepper smiled down at their baby girl. Everyone sat and talked for the longest time. Tony noticed that Pepper looked tired he took the baby from her "Get some sleep Pep…" he said and nodded his head toward the door for everyone to follow him.

Howard closed the door behind him and faced his son. "You guys want to hold her?" Tony asked with a small smile. They smiled and nodded. Rhodey went and sat in a chair Tony followed. "I think the godfather should go first." He said with a smile. Rhodey looked up shocked. "Me?" he asked and Tony nodded. Tony handed Rhodey the baby making sure the baby's head was resting on Rhodey's arm. Rhodey smiled down at his goddaughter. "Hehe she's cute…" he said. Tony laughed and nodded. Everyone got to hold her. Howard smiled at his granddaughter and up at his son. Roberta held the baby for about five minutes before giving her back to Tony. The baby yawned and curled into Tony. "Well I'm going to go back to the room…you guys should go home and rest…" Tony said with a smile. Howard, Roberta, and Rhodey nodded and started to leave. "Hey Rhodey…" Tony said before he left. Rhodey turned listening "Can you make sure Zimmer is locked up…?" Tony asked. Rhodey smiled and nodded. "Sure thing man…" he said and walked away. Tony sighed and walked back to Pepper's room holding his daughter. Pepper was sound asleep; Tony put the baby in the clear plastic cradle and sat in a chair. He watched his two favorite girls sleep peacefully.

Tony carried Pepper's bag and the baby carrier into the now clean house. Pepper smiled and chuckled as Tony struggled. "Here let me take that." Pepper said and reached for the baby carrier. Pepper took the carrier and put it on the table. She smiled and cooed at the baby sitting inside. Tony came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist resting his chin on Pepper's shoulder. Pepper smiled and turned her head. Tony smiled and kissed Pepper on gently on the lips. The baby giggled making the two teen parents look down at her. Pepper smiled and gently picked Melody up. Melody gurgled and reached her hand up touching Pepper's face. Tony tickled Melody's tummy with his finger. Upon doing that Melody giggled and grabbed Tony's finger with her little hand holding it. This made Pepper laugh. "Hey Pep… can you do me a small favor and go get my POD from up stairs?" Tony asked hiding a smile. Pepper nodded and handed Tony the baby. Pepper left for upstairs and Tony chuckled.

Pepper went upstairs and went to Tony's side of the bed and grabbed his POD. Pepper looked over and saw a black box on the bed. She frowned and picked it up tilting her head. Pepper opened the box and her eyes widened. The ring was beautiful. Silver band with a red diamond. Pepper went back down stairs and walked into the kitchen speechless. Tony just smiled at her, put the baby back in the carrier and went down on one knee. "Merry me?" he asked with a crooked smile. Pepper put a hand over her mouth a few tear rolled down her cheeks. She nodded furiously and ran to Tony giving him the biggest hug in his life. Tony fell over with a smiling Pepper on top of him. Tony laughed and took the box he opened it and placed the ring on Pepper's left hand.

Later that Night:

Tony and Pepper put Melody in her crib and watched her fall asleep. After she was asleep they moved to their room and got ready for bed. Pepper yawned and was asleep almost instantly. Tony turned on the baby monitor and turned out the lights. A tinkle of glass breaking and the baby crying made Tony and Pepper sit up straight in bed. He flew out of bed to the nursery with Pepper in his wake. The window was smashed open and the baby was gone. Pepper collapsed in the middle of the room gasping for air and crying. Tony went to the ground and wrapped his arms around her "Shhhh Pep I'll get her back. I promise." He said rubbing her back. Pepper shook her head she now was looking at Tony her eyes hard and cold. "No Tony **WE'RE** getting her back." She said.

**(A/N Pepper has her armor by the way…Haha)**

Pepper armored up with Tony and set out for the SHIELD Helicarrier's. Pepper and Tony stormed onto the bridge. "Fury where's Zimmer?!" Tony asked furiously. Fury's eye glared at Iron Man "Unfortunately he escaped we are working very hard on trying to find him." Fury said but Pepper didn't like this answer. She raced forward and picked Fury up by his jacket and slammed him against a wall. "HE ESCAPED!" Pepper yelled this shocked Fury his eyes were wide. "Pepper!" Tony said and tried to calm down his fiancée. Pepper took a breath and let Fury fall to the floor. "Remind me to never mess with your kid." Fury muttered getting up. Tony held onto Pepper who was shaking. "Fury Melody is missing." Tony said calmly. _Major power detected at Time Square_. The armors chirped Tony and Pepper raced off the bridge of the Helicarrier to Time Square ignoring Fury's yells.

Pepper landed first then Tony. Zimmer held the baby up for everyone to see "This baby is the source of my Power! She will be the end of the great Iron Man and his precious Rescue. The one thing that brought them together will tear them apart!" he said giddy. Pepper balled up her fist. " . !" she screamed. Zimmer just laughed. "I would listen to her….She will kick your ass." Tony said readying his repulsers Zimmer chuckled not noticing Rescue going invisible. Tony however did so he kept Zimmer talking "Zimmer tell me something…Why did you do it?" he asked Zimmer smiled. "Your DNA mixed with Extremis and everything I put in the cocktail will make this little child one of the most powerful beings on this Earth. And you won't get her back!" he said happily. Tony crossed his arms. "Ya sure?" he asked looking behind Zimmer. Rescue appeared close behind the evil man. Zimmer turned and paled. " . ." she said clearly angry. Zimmer back pedaled right into Tony. Tony put his hand very tightly on Zimmer's shoulder Pepper walked forward and took a still crying Melody from him. SHEILD swarmed the area and took Zimmer into their custody but not before Tony could say something to him "Stay away from my family. Come near them again and **I Will Kill You**." Tony then walked over to his girls. "She's fine…" Pepper said breathing a sigh of relief. "Good but the bad news is that the world knows that Iron Man and Rescue have a kid." Tony said dryly looking up at the helicopters. Pepper sighed again "Come on let's go home." She said taking Tony's hand in hers. "Me and my dad will work on the security system for the baby's room tomorrow." Tony said flying next to Pepper. Pepper smiled "That should be interesting to watch." She said chuckling as she glanced down to check on the baby who was fast asleep. Tony smiled and thought happily _Life can't get better than them. _

**_The _****End….**

**(A/N YAY! All done! Sorry for the cheesiness. I might do a short story for the wedding but I don't know yet….Well I hope you all liked reading this story and more stories tomorrow! Please review! )**


End file.
